Cause All We Do Is Love
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Harry haussa les sourcils et se retrouva bouche bée quand Louis se retourna à nouveau, son dos appuyé contre la porte, les jambes serrées, une jupe rose familière, enveloppée autour de sa taille, tombant sur ses cuisses nues." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes. Dans cet OS, Louis et Harry ne sont que meilleurs amis.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

Harry put entendre les petits rires de Louis avant même de pouvoir le voir, assis à son bureau, les doigts effleurant le clavier rapidement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« -Harry, murmura Louis, la voix joyeuse. »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, les doigts de Louis saisirent le côté de la porte, sa tête passant furtivement. Le plus jeune lui donna un sourire interrogateur.

« -Harry, dit encore Louis, avant de rire. »

Il rentra dans la chambre et se retourna pour fermer rapidement la porte, mais en silence. Harry haussa les sourcils et se retrouva bouche bée quand Louis se retourna à nouveau, son dos appuyé contre la porte, les jambes serrées, une jupe rose familière, enveloppée autour de sa taille, tombant sur ses cuisses nues.

« -Louis ? demanda Harry, et ils semblaient se présenter à nouveau, disant tellement souvent leurs noms. »

Ses mains quittèrent son ordinateur pour ses genoux, sur son entrejambe, parce qu'il avait seize ans et que la vue de son meilleur-ami dans une petite jupe rose le faisait durcir rapidement. Il s'agita sur son fauteuil, se tournant sur le côté pour jeter à Louis un coup d'œil curieux.

« -Harry, dit à nouveau Louis, ses petites mains défroissant le bas de sa jupe, ses doigts glissant entre ses cuisses, rapidement mais suffisamment lentement pour qu'Harry le remarque. »

Ce dernier déglutit sèchement, s'agitant sur son fauteuil.

« -Je viens de terminer une twitcam, tu l'as regardé, chou?

-Non, je, je n'ai pas pu, je devais… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase _je devais terminer ce rapport,_ parce que sa bouche se desséchait, et sa langue se raidit quand Louis lâcha la porte et se dirigea nonchalamment vers lui, ses pieds appuyant doucement contre la moquette épaisse de la chambre.

« -Je voulais faire rire les gens, et j'ai trouvé cette jupe ridicule. Je me suis un peu amusé avec elle. »

Il appuya ses fesses sur le bord du bureau d'Harry, dangereusement près de lui maintenant, une cuisse nue contre Harry.

« -Je ne l'ai pas mise, cependant. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais la voir plus que les autres. »

Harry rougit, essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Louis sourit avant de se baisser et saisissant ses épaules doucement, le poussant dans le fauteuil jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre celui-ci. Harry le regarda, la bouche sèche, quand Louis chevaucha ses cuisses avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry pensa qu'il allait mourir, ça y est, il allait mourir avec son meilleur-ami portant une jupe rose sur ses genoux. Il avait tellement de potentiel, vraiment.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il une seconde plus tard, quand Louis essayait de rendre sa position plus confortable. »

La façon dont Louis se tortillait, cependant, le rendit plus dur, et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, sa tête lui tournait, et il priait pour que Louis ne le remarque pas. Mais Louis remarqua tout, cependant.

« -Parce que, Harry, lui dit Louis, portant une de ses mains sur son cou tandis que l'autre enlevait la mèche devant les yeux de son petit- ami. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais, non ? »

Harry le regarda, rougissant plus fortement, et ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de Louis, remarquant la grosseur nette sous la ceinture plissée de la jupe.

« -Je suppose. »

Louis sourit à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus salace, et Harry ne put respirer quand il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

« -J'avais remarqué, commenta-t-il, sa paume appuyant sur la bosse de plus en plus grande sous le jean d'Harry. »

Harry inclina ses hanches. Il allait mourir, honnêtement.

« -Je savais que ça te plairait, continua Louis. »

Ses doigts s'adaptèrent autour de la forme du sexe d'Harry, frottant lentement à travers le tissu. Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent, les lèvres entrouvertes, un nœud dans l'estomac.

« -S'il te plait, siffla-t-il un moment plus tard, quand il réalisa que Louis allait probablement continuer à le taquiner sur son jean, et sa voix était désireuse, fluette. Lou, ta main, s'il te plait…

-Dieu, je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais, grogna Louis. »

Harry voulut souligner qu'il était là depuis dix minutes à peu près, mais il se souvint que Louis avait une patience très limitée, et ses doigts étaient actuellement en train de se glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, vraiment.

« -Putain, haleta Louis un instant plus tard, et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent, voyant ses petits doigts envelopper son sexe, dur et grand. Tu es vraiment grand pour…

-Pour quoi ? demanda Harry, la voix un peu trop élevée.

-Rien, désolé, répondit Louis, confus. »

Il caressa Harry, lentement et incertain, et le plus jeune gémit, les muscles contractés.

« -Lou, dit-il, sa voix se fissurant. J'ai, j'ai quelque chose dans le tiroir… »

Il agita une main tremblante derrière Louis, désignant le tiroir. Louis le lança un regard et eut un petit rire.

« -Dirty boy, Harry. »

Sa main libre ouvrit le tiroir et tira une bouteille presque vide de lubrifiant.

« -Dirty boy. »

Il dut utiliser ses deux mains pour ouvrir le flacon, et laissa quelques instants le sexe d'Harry pour le faire, avant de déposer une petite dose de lubrifiant dans sa paume. Harry le regarda un moment, avant de baisser le regard, trop honteux sans aucune raison.

Sa bouche s'assécha quand il vit la matière rose (il n'était actuellement pas sûr que ce soit la jupe de Louis, vraiment) sur ses cuisses bronzées, sa taille étroite fuselée à cause de la ceinture. Il ressemblait presque à une fille à cet angle, au-delà du fait que son érection était parfaitement visible à travers le tissu.

« -Dirty boy, dit à nouveau Louis. »

Cela avait plus de sens maintenant que les yeux d'Harry scrutaient ses cuisses, comme si Harry voulait les baiser. Louis saisit le sexe de son meilleur ami dans sa paume humide, et le plus jeune siffla, ses mains sur la taille de Louis serrant plus fort, parce que c'était froid et que, bien sûr, Louis n'était pas du genre à prévenir.

« -Désolé, dit-il doucement. »

Louis commença à caresser Harry rapidement, rendant son sexe glissant, taquinant un téton avec sa main libre. C'était peut-être le spectacle le plus érotique qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu, vraiment, Louis se penchant en arrière contre le bureau, sur ses genoux avec une jupe, le masturbant. Il pensa qu'il allait vraiment mourir.

C'est alors que Louis s'arrêta de le caresser. La mâchoire d'Harry se resserra, et ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il regarda son aîné, qui levait l'ourlet de sa jupe, soulevant ses hanches sur l'extrémité de l'érection d'Harry.

« -Putain, Louis, haleta Harry, tenant les hanches de son amant trop serré, pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Tu ne peux pas le faire à sec. »

Louis s'arrêta, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire.

« -Qui a dit que j'étais à sec ? »

La main d'Harry n'avait jamais bougé aussi vite, glissant de sa taille jusque sous les plis de la jupe, ses doigts courant sur sa cuisse douce, s'arrêtant à l'endroit où Louis était déjà humide et ouvert.

« -Lou…, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. »

Louis lui sourit, et regarda droit dans ses yeux, recherchant trois millions de plaisir dedans. Il prit à nouveau le sexe d'Harry dans sa main, l'appréhension la faisant trembler légèrement, sa peau pâle hiver contre la dureté rouge. Le plus jeune se contracta sous l'emprise de son aîné, souriant béatement.

Louis s'affaissa sur lui facilement, humide et ouvert, le sexe glissant d'Harry. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête cogna contre le dossier du fauteuil à la pression serrée autour de lui, son érection douloureuse, ses mains pressant la taille de Louis. L'ourlet de la jupe frôla sa cuisse et il avait l'impression que chacun de ses nerfs était mis à contribution de son plaisir, un bruit malheureux sortant de ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et il regarda le plafond, appréciant la sensation. Jusqu'à ce que Louis roule ses hanches.

« -Ah, putain, Haz, cria Louis tout à coup. »

Le regard de Louis s'accrocha à Louis et il vit les cuisses de Louis trembler, les muscles de son ventre se contracter, et ses tétons durs à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Louis serrait ses cheveux, frénétiquement, les yeux flous de larmes, et Harry saisit ses poignets, entrelaçant leurs doigts et posant leurs mains sur les cuisses de Louis.

« -Chut, Louis, tout va bien, murmura-t-il d'une rauque. »

Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hochant la tête avant de le regarder sous ces cils humides.

« -Je peux bouger ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry rit, impuissant, hochant la tête comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il demandait. Louis sembla obtenir cette réponse, alors il serra plus fort leurs mains et avança ses hanches encore une fois, et Harry put le sentir au plus profond de lui, son sexe pleinement en lui, et Louis semblait tellement ravi avec ça.

« -C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Louis. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête, parce que c'était le cas, une sensation incroyable autour de son sexe. Il avait déjà couché avec des filles avant, il les avait senti serrées autour de lui, leur humidité, mais il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse rivaliser avec Louis. C'était son avis sur tout, en fait, pas uniquement sur le moment présent.

Louis enroula ses bras autour d'Harry, ses doigts bloquant derrière son cou, avançant juste lentement ses hanches. Harry soupira, un peu exaspéré, avant de plonger pour embrasser sa mâchoire, la peau lisse et délicate sous ses lèvres. Il ne put résister et la mordit avec ses dents.

« -Incroyable…, dit Louis. »

Harry gémit contre sa peau, et s'appuya sur la pointe des pieds, soulevant ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre des coups de Louis. Le plus âgé put sentir le gland sensible d'Harry trainer en lui.

« -Quelqu'un pourrait rentrer dans ta chambre, et penser que je suis juste assis sur tes genoux.

-Et porter une jupe ? demanda Harry, appuyant ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Louis, avant de commencer à bouger plus rapidement, ses cuisses forçant à chaque fois qu'il soulevait ses hanches. Ils trouveraient ça un peu bizarre, non ? »

Louis s'élança et embrassa durement Harry, les dents et la langue, les doigts profondément encrés dans le désordre de ses cheveux.

« -Ta gueule. »

Harry grogna, et lorsque Louis s'assit entièrement sur son sexe, ses mains glissèrent sur ses courbes, ses cuisses, sous la jupe, ses doigts pressant la chair tendre des fesses de son amant. Louis jappa dans le baiser quand Harry écarta ses fesses, son doigt frottant contre la fente humide. Il le tint serré, les jambes tremblantes, se levant de son fauteuil, la respiration difficile quand Louis se crispa autour de lui, en guise de représailles.

Il ne bougea pas, il se pencha un peu plus et laissa le dos de Louis cogner contre le bureau, se penchant en arrière avec soin pour garder son érection enfoncé en lui. Louis fit un bruit indigné, et quand il retrouva sa hauteur, il laissa ses cuisses de chaque côté des hanches étroites d'Harry, lui accordant l'image de l'usure, trop ouvert et humide. Harry saisit ses genoux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

« -Tu sais, dit-il lentement, se penchant de nouveau sur Louis, caressant ses mollets pour mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules. Tu es vraiment mignon. »

Les yeux de Louis s'élargirent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, se soutenant au-dessus de lui en plaçant ses paumes à plat de chaque côté de sa tête, se retirant rapidement avant de faire claquer ses hanches à nouveau, faisant gémir Louis, ses yeux se fermant.

« -Tu es vraiment très beau, poursuit Harry, le mouvement de ses hanches accélérant, son sexe glissant dans et hors de lui plus rapidement. »

Louis se tortillait maintenant, poussant ses hanches vers le bas pour plus, les lèvres entrouvertes, une couleur rouge sang, les yeux suppliant en silence.

« -Si quelqu'un était venu dans ma chambre quand tu étais sur mes genoux… »

Il grogna, se penchant en arrière et agrippant les cuisses de Louis, regardant son propre sexe glisser dans la chair rose avant de continuer.

« -Et tu aurais caché ton visage, ils auraient pensé que tu étais une fille… Mon dieu, ta chatte est serrée. »

Louis hoqueta un halètement, les yeux humides, les joues colorées, et il cambra son dos, ses fesses poussant vers le bas, écartant ses cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait, un plus plus plus plus silencieux. Ses petits tétons pointaient à travers sa chemise, et ses ongles griffaient le bois du bureau d'Harry, son autre main atteignant son entrejambe, pleurnichant. Harry adorait voir son fort côté autoritaire s'exprimer.

« -Tu serais tellement joli avec du maquillage, poursuit Harry, et sa voix était laborieuse, la chaleur dans son ventre, ses épaules faiblissant. Avec du rose sur tes lèvres, me suçant. Ensuite, je mangerais ta chatte, comme une jolie fille. »

Louis cria presque, le dos arqué, les muscles crispés. Harry ne s'arrêta pas quand il vint, saisissant d'une main moite les cuisses de Louis, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, les yeux fermés, les plis de sa jupe remontés sur sa peau. Il serra autour d'Harry faiblement, tremblant un peu, sa bouche essayant de formuler des mots jusqu'à ce qu'Harry claque ses hanches une fois de plus, le corps tremblant dans l'hypersensibilité de l'orgasme. Il pouvait sentir son sexe couvert de sa propre semence, et il se crispa, regardant Louis, la langue lourde quand il murmura.

« -Tu veux que je me retire ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux. Quoi, tu veux que je passe ma vie avec ta bite dans mon cul ?

-Je suppose que non, marmonna Harry. »

Mais il obéit, et se retira doucement de Louis, regardant son sperme sur ses fesses et sur sa jupe. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux.

« -Tu m'as vraiment foutu en l'air, grogna Louis, atteignant une main vers le bas et appuyant doucement ses doigts sur son entrée. »

Harry rougit quand leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement, et se lécha les lèvres. Louis inclina sa tête vers lui avec des yeux jugeurs, le faisant encore plus rougir.

« -Oh, dit Louis catégoriquement, bien, tu m'as rendu humide, vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Les yeux de Louis s'élargirent quand Harry tomba à genoux, rien d'autre que les cuisses de Louis, l'odeur de Louis et l'intimité de Louis autour et en face de lui.

« -J'ai nettoyé des gens avant.

-Harry Styles, commença Louis, une de ses mains jaillissant pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, les tirant. Si tu sors ta putain de langue… »

Harry l'ignora, ayant découvert quelque chose de vraiment utile à faire maintenant, faisant taire Louis, l'écartant avec ses pouces, léchant en lui rapidement.

Le souffle haletant que laissa échapper Louis l'incita à continuer, et il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration, goûtant son propre goût ainsi que la saveur de Louis. Il appuya son pouce en Louis un peu plus tard, et le plus âgé se cambra, ses mains lâchant les cheveux d'Harry pour envelopper son propre sexe et se masturber.

Harry avait un peu mal à la bouche et à la langue quand Louis vint un peu plus tard, mais la façon dont Louis tremblait et émettait des bruits doux en valaient la peine. Harry essuya sa bouche quand il se recula, une sensation de chaleur dans son estomac quand il s'aperçut que son menton et sa bouche étaient lisses et humides.

« -Comme une fille, dit-il quand Louis trouva enfin la force de s'asseoir, les jambes encore tremblantes.

-Ta gueule, répondit Louis, les yeux vacillants de la bouche d'Harry à son sexe de nouveau dur et fier. Dieu, c'était tellement facile de bander quand j'avais seize ans, moi aussi. »

Harry le regarda arriver lentement devant lui, et la position était étrange et étroite, avec leurs membres, le fauteuil et le bureau qui les mettaient en cage, donc Harry poussa le fauteuil plus loin et écarta les jambes pour que Louis puisse se mettre entre elles.

« -A ton tour, l'invita-t-il. »

Louis le regarda mais saisit son érection, sa main semblant toujours aussi minuscule. Il se pencha sur lui, le masturbant avec sa main habile, son pouce glissant sur la fente du gland et Harry gémit, venant sur le menton et les lèvres de Louis, ses cuisses se serrant quand son amant continua à le caresser lentement.

« -Tu es vraiment un dirty boy, dit Louis, se penchant en arrière avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure. »

Le liquide blanchâtre coulait le long de son joli visage par filets épais. Harry roula des yeux, retombant dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

« -Ouais, mais tu es le mec avec une jupe, donc. »

Louis se remit debout à l'aide d'une main, l'autre lissant la jupe sous son ventre pour que l'on ne voit pas ses cuisses humides.

« -Ta gueule. »


End file.
